The Anarchist Eruption
The Anarchist Eruption 'is the seventh case of NixoKnight's, FuzzyFish's and Bristent's Criminal Case Across The World Collab. It is also the seventh and final case that takes place in Europe. Plot As the team's plane arrives at Iceland to rescue Emma and figure out what Deion wants to tell them, the plane crashes and they land on small island off the coast of Reykjavík. As they wake up after the crash, they find a small note written by The Euphorian's leader saying that they should go to the top of the volcano located on the island. Arrived at the top, they find the corpse of actor Deion Economos, roasted over lava. In the first chapter, they run into volcanologist Davíð Robertsson and he says that he heard screams coming from the volcano so he went there to see what was happening. When he arrived, he say the Player and William investigating. During the first chapter they also suspect the victim's father and european commissioner Andronicus Economos and scientist Bruce Trove, who explains that he is in Iceland to study certain plants which grow in places with strong volcanic activity. They also discover that the killer uses sunscreen and chews gum. At the end of the first chapter, Nina tells the Player and William that she found a secret cave near the volcano with her drone. In the cave, they find Chief Abney tied to a chair. They untie her and ask what happened. She says that she got knocked out during the last investigation and was brought here by The Euphorians. In the cave, they discover that italian tourist Domenico Bertolini visited the cave. They confront him and he confesses to being a Euphorian and the one to kidnap Emma. During the second chapter, the Player and William also have a talk with the president of Iceland, Halldóra Grímur. They also discover that the killer takes vitamins. At the end of the second chapter, the Player and William see volcanologist Davíð Robertsson snooping around at the crime scene. During the investigation, it was discovered that Davíð hated Deion because he played in a movie that played near a active volcano in Iceland, making it impossible for Davíð to study. The victim's father Andronicus was also not happy with the victim when he discovered that his own son was affiliated with The Euphorians. President Grímur also confesses to not liking the victim. She says that Deion and his father have been oppressing her to tell them about Iceland's plans with the US and Denmark to create a giant research station in Greenland. At the end of the third chapter, it is discovered that the killer has blond hair and wears a gold brooch. With that information, the Player and William gathered enough information to arrest Deion's killer. Deion's killer turned out to be scottish scientiest Bruce Trove. Bruce confessed to being the killer and being the leader of The Euphorians. He says that he made The Euphorians because he wanted more power. He explained it by saying that he got bullied as a kid because he was a ''nerd and didn't have any friends, but he was very smart so he became a scientist. He wanted to gather other people who were also powerless to give them a 'meaning' in life. With his Euphorian missions, he got a lot of money making him able to work the biggest project in his entire life, a serum that would change the entire world. He refuses to go into detail about the serum, but also says that, just like Adelmo, Deion betrayed him. Bruce was then arrested and senteced to life in prison for the murder of Deion Economos and Domenico Bertolini was also sentenced to life in prison for kidnapping Emma Abney. In the AI, Chief Abney demands to talk to the Player and William. She says that the president of the United States, Mason Warrener, arrived in Iceland to talk about the murder. After the questioning they discover more about the research program in Greenland, which is possibly suspecting an attack. They later find a contract saying that Andronicus never approved of the project because of letters his son got saying that an unofficial North American service is leading the project. Andronicus had a lot of problems with the head of this service so dissaproved of cooperating with President Warrener and President Grimur. In the AI the Player and William also question Domenico Bertolini again. They want to know if there is any more information about The Euphorians that they don't know yet. Domenico refuses to talk but says that if they really want to find more they should have a look at the Euphorian Cave again. There, they find proof that President Halldóra Grimur was actually part of The Euphorians ! They arrest her and discover that The Euphorians are just a small part of a way bigger group of people trying to take over the world. The team thinks she is talking nonsense and bring her to court. At the end of the case, Chief Abney says that President Warrener has invited the World Crime Agency to visit the research station in Greenland. Victim *Deion Economos' (Roasted alive over lava) Murder Weapon *'Rotisserie''' Killer *'Bruce Trove' Suspects Suspect's Profile *Uses Sunscreen, Chews Gum, Takes Vitamins Suspect's Appearance *Has Blond Hair Suspect's Profile *Uses Sunscreen, Chews Gum, Takes Vitamins Suspect's Appearance *Wears Gold Brooch Suspect's Profile * Uses Sunscreen, Chews Gum, Takes Vitamins Suspect's Appearance * Has Blond Hair, Wears Gold Brooch Suspect's Profile *Uses Sunscreen, Chews Gum, Takes Vitamins Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *Uses Sunscreen, Chews Gum Suspect's Appearance *Has Blond Hair, Wears Gold Brooch Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer uses sunscreen. *The killer chews gum. *The killer takes vitamins. *The killer has blond hair. *The killer wears a gold brooch. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Volcano. (Clues: Victim's Body, Burnt Wood; New Suspect: Davíð Robertsson; Victim identified: Deion Economos) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer uses sunscreen) * Examine Burnt Wood. (Result: White Sample) * Analyze White Sample. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer chews gum) * Ask Davíð about the murder. (Result: New Crime Scene: Commissioner's Home) * Investigate Commissioner's Home. (Result: Torn Photo, Wallet) * Examine Torn Photo. (Result: New Suspect: Andronicus Economos) * Tell the commissioner about his son's demise. * Examine Wallet. (Result: New Suspect: Bruce Trove) * Confront Bruce about his wallet. * Go to Chapter 2 ! Chapter 2 * Investigate Euphorian Cave. (Clues: Chalice, Knife) * Examine Chalice. (Result: Saliva) * Analyze Saliva. (12:00:00) (Result: New Suspect: Domenico Bertolini) * Arrest Domencio. (Result: Domenico uses sunscreen, Domenico chews gum) * Examine Knife. (Result: Ashes) * Analyze Ashes. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer takes vitamins; New Crime Scene: Table) * Investigate Table. (Result: Locked Phone, Torn Paper) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) * Analyze Victim's Phone. (03:00:00) (Result: Talk to Andronicus Economos again) * Question Andronicus about his strange messages. (Result: Andronicus uses sunscreen, Andronicus chews gum, Andronicus takes vitamins) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Letter) * Analyze Letter. (06:00:00) (Result: New Suspect: Halldóra Grímur) * Confront President Grímur about the murder. (Result: Halldóra uses sunscreen, Halldóra chews gum) * Go to Chapter 3 ! Chapter 3 * Confront Davíð about entering the crime scene. (Result: Davíð uses sunscreen, Davíð chews gum, Davíð takes vitamins; New Crime Scene: Rotisserie Wood) * Investigate Rotisserie Wood. (Clues: Faded Card, Letter Opener) * Examine Faded Card. (Result: Talk to Bruce Trove) * Ask Dr. Trove about the card. (Result: Bruce uses sunscreen, Bruce chews gum, Bruce takes vitamins) * Examine Letter Opener. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Talk to Halldóra Grimur again) * Question Halldóra about her letter opener at the crime scene. (Result: Andronicus takes vitamins) * Investigate Blackboard. (Clues: Rope, Rocks) * Examine Rope. (Result: Yellow Substance) * Examine Rocks. (Result: Bloody Rock) * Analyze Yellow Substance. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer has blond hair) * Analyze Bloody Rock. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer wears a gold brooch) * Arrest the killer ! * Go to Broken Future (7/7) ! Broken Future (7/7) * Talk with Chief Abney. (Result: New Quasi-Suspect: Mason Warrener; Reward: Golden Police Badge) * Question President Warrener about the project in Greenland. (Result: New Clues on Commissioner's Home) * Investigate Commissioner's Home. (Clues: Dirty Documents) * Examine Dirty Documents. (Result: Contract) * Analyze Contract. (06:00:00) (Result: Talk to Andronicus Economos again) * Confront Andronicus about the contract. (Reward: Free Burger) * Ask Domenico about The Euphorians' fall. (Result: New Clues on Euphorian Cave) * Investigate Euphorian Cave. (Clues: Faded Script) * Examine Faded Script. (Result: Euphorian Script) * Analyze Euphorian Script. (06:00:00) (Result: Talk to Halldóra Grimur again) * Arrest President Grimur. (Reward: 20000 Coins) * Go to the next case ! Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Across the World